This invention relates to novel polysulfide silicon compositions of matter and their uses. More particularly, this invention relates to novel polysulfide silanes and novel polysulfide siloxanes.
In contrast to organosilicon compounds that contain a polysulfide group bonded to the silicon through a hydrocarbon bridging radical, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,111; 3,873,489; 3,400,347; and 4,044,037, the subject invention is directed to polysulfide silicon compositions of matter that contain a polysulfide group bonded to the silicon through an amino substituted bridging radical.